1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to means for and a method of removing or substantially reducing those components of tap water which contribute to an undesirable or off-taste and/or of removing undesirable ions therefrom by continuously recirculating a quantity of water-to-be-treated through suitable granular filter material which is loosely confined within a water-pervious housing which is immersed in water within a closed vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore various types of filters have been utilized in an effort to improve the quality of drinking water. These devices have for the most part comprised cylinders containing various activated carbon particles and/or deionizers or the like the intended function of which is to absorb organic material in the water and/or exchange ions for protons. Such filters are provided in a water line--or in some instances they are selectively connected by a manually operable bypass valve to a household faucet whereby the water is caused to pass through said filters before being discharged.
Such filters are inherently dangerous in that they provide a source of water contamination particularly in those instances in which the filtering media is reused over and over, even for a short period of time, or wherein a filter is used but infrequently, since the filter media provides a fertile breeding place for bacteria. The E.P.A. and certain municipal water works, such as by way of example, the Cincinnati Water Works, have published papers and warnings pointing out the hazards of using such filters, and the Federal Trade Commission has been requested by the Environmental Defense Fund to investigate the advertising claims for such filters.